Batwoman
There have been several incarnations of the vigilante known as Batwoman, at least two of which were love interests to Batman. Comics History By the age of 25, Kathy Webb was a film director and poet who had dated several prominent figures. After she married the wealthy Nathan Kane, he gave her a circus for her birthday, knowing how much she loved performing dangerous stunts. When Nathan died of a stroke, Kathy became even more reckless. She took a job offer as a secret agent for the organsiation Spyral. As Batwoman Kathy was assigned with honey-trapping Batman and learning all of his secrets. To gain his attention, Kathy crafted the guise of Batwoman and publicy assisted Batman and Robin in stopping a criminal. Batman warned her that she was playing with fire, but Batwoman seduced him and he let her team up with him and Robin. On one adventure, the Bat-couple were under the influence of some powerful hallucinogens. They imagined their minds stranded on an alien planet and their bodies huddled up in a warehouse. Thinking she might die at any time, Batwoman confessed her love for Batman. When Dr Daedalus, the head of Spyral found out that Kathy had revealed her secret identity to Batman, he blindsided her with a secret of his own: he was a Nazi-criminal and her father! Knowing that her relationship with Batman would be tainted if he discovered her background, Kathy coldly broke up with him. It was initially believed that she was killed in action, but this was revealed to be misdirection as Kathy took over Spyral once her father died. She briefly reappeared before Batman to kill Talia Al Ghul, then disappeared, telling the detective Stick to what you do best and don't try to find me. I don't exist. It's unknown if she'll ever reappear. Animated Series Mystery of the Batwoman Kathy Duquesne was the daughter of a Gotham gangster who had formed an allegiance with the Penguin. She started dating Bruce Wayne around the same time the mysterious Batwoman was making news. Batman initially suspects Kathy of being Batwoman, this theory was shattered when he saw Batwoman at the Penguin's lounge where he was dating Kathy. In truth, Kathy was one of three women who had taken up the identity of the Batwoman. The three were friends from art school who figured out that they would cast off suspicion if they all took turns assuming the same identity. When the Penguin enlists in the help of Bane for protection, the three all don Batwoman costumes and help Batman take down the criminals. After her identity was revealed, Kathy reconciled with her father and continued to date Bruce for awhile afterwards. Trivia *Batwoman was originally created to stop the rumours that Batman might be homosexual *The current incarnation of Batwoman, Kate Kane, is a lesbian who was at one point dating ex-police officer Reneé Montoya. *Kathy Webb married into the Kane family, who are related to Bruce Wayne on his mother's side. This makes her his cousin through marriage. *The animated version of Batwoman has a different voice actress to her alter-egos. This is to ensure that not even the viewers would figure out her secret until the big reveal. Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Batman Love Interests Category:LGBT Love Interest